1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the use of 2E,4E-decadienoic acid-N-isobutylamide (trans-pelletorin) as flavor substance, in particular as salivation inducing flavor substance, preferred in foodstuff, oral hygiene or gourmet food preparations. The invention further concerns preparations, semi-finished products as well as fragrances, flavors and taste compositions containing trans-pelletorin, as well as a process for the production of trans-pelletorin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Salivation inducing substances are employed for example in order to combat clinical dry mouth, to awake the appetite or to improve oral hygiene, wherein due to the elevated flow of saliva harmful substances or germs are rinsed from the oral cavity. In foodstuff preparations usually tasteful acidic substances are employed, for example citric acids, vinegar or malic acid (as found in unripe apples). Special substances exciting the salivary glands such as for example pilocarpin extracted from the jaborandi tree are employed in clinical dry mouth (Acta Med. Croatica 2000, 54, 65-67). Such high potent cholinergic parasympathomimetics generally have serious side effects and are in part very poisonous.
Among a long chain fatty acid alkyl amides, 2E,6Z,8E-decatrienoic acid-N-isobutylamide (spilanthol) has been described as strongly salivation inducing and tingly or prickly. Spilanthol is however at the same time above all spicy-hot and strongly numbing as well as an astringent (Lebensm.-Wiss. U.-Technol. 1992, 25, 417-421). Other, longer chain polyenoic acid-N-isobutylamides or polyyne acid-N-isobutylamide appear to be more strongly salivation inducing, but however exhibit in addition a bitter taste sensation (see above citation).